


【FF7/SC】克劳德每天都在为把萨菲罗斯送回生命之流而奋斗

by Bundled



Category: Sephiroth / Cloud Strife - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundled/pseuds/Bundled
Summary: 克劳德每天都在为把萨菲罗斯送回生命之流而奋斗
Relationships: Cloud Strife - Relationship, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII） - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	【FF7/SC】克劳德每天都在为把萨菲罗斯送回生命之流而奋斗

1.  
自从事情发展成那样之后，克劳德就深刻认识到了萨菲罗斯从前对他放水放得有多波涛汹涌。

那已经不是放水了，连泄洪都有些欠奉，说是极地冰川融化而造成的海洋包围陆地也不为过。

自从找到了新的目标，有些食髓知味了的萨菲罗斯似乎下定决心要让克劳德一直下不了床。他可谓是将杰诺瓦细胞之中的狡猾诡谲淋漓尽致地全数用在了和克劳德斗智斗勇上。也许在武力值上，克劳德抱着必死的决心还能和萨菲罗斯拼上一把——毕竟萨菲罗斯看样子是不会想要杀死克劳德的，他还不想失去他的锚点，与世界的唯一联系——但真要比智谋的话，甚至并未成为特种兵的克劳德是斗不过身经百战的神罗将军的。

所以现在……

克劳德已经不想再提自己是第几日在床上荒废了一整天的了。

那天醒来之后，克劳德就发现自己被带到了他之前送快递时住的屋子，正躺在他自己的床上，而萨菲罗斯，正撑着头侧卧在他的旁边，看着他的眼神让克劳德不寒而栗。

感觉……就像是兴致勃勃等着他醒过来，然后按着他再来一场似的。

克劳德打了个寒战，然后下一刻，他就知道自己对于萨菲罗斯的了解其实也挺深……至少刚才的设想完全没有错。看见他睁开眼睛，萨菲罗斯脸上微笑的弧度立刻加深，恶意在克劳德的眼里无限放大，然后在他的全力反抗里，萨菲罗斯压着刚刚经历了一场“鏖战”的克劳德，再次进行了一场深入浅出的负距离reunion。

看着满室狼藉，想想随时有可能被推开的大门，克劳德觉得，自己现在就得把萨菲罗斯赶出去，最好是一脚踢回生命之流里。

星球英雄的行动能力一向是相当不错的，虽然有时候会迟到，但可从来没有缺席过。所以带着第二天的晚餐回来的萨菲罗斯，面对的就是一个虽然好好拿着六式，但仍肉眼可见的有些虚弱，脸上虽然面无表情，但从微微敞开的领口处可以看到一些青红交加的斑驳痕迹就足以看出他才经历过什么，甚至两腿有些打战着的克劳德。

前神罗英雄挑了挑眉，兴味盎然地发出一声：“哦？”

他把晚餐放在桌上，一点没有要好好戒备起来的姿态。当然，萨菲罗斯从前面对着全副武装对他虎视眈眈着的克劳德的时候就是如此，但克劳德知道，要是他真攻击过去了，萨菲罗斯的正宗会在瞬息之间出现在他的手中挡住自己的攻击。只是现在这样的情况下萨菲罗斯这样闲散的姿态，让克劳德十足感受到一种无声的嘲讽就是了。

萨菲罗斯这么说道：“现在的你简直虚弱得让我担心，克劳德，你真想在这个时候和我厮杀？”

克劳德捏了捏手里有些汗湿的剑柄，说道：“别废话。”

“你还是应该在回忆里老实待着才对！”

克劳德不是话多的人，也并不冲动，只是不知道为什么，每次对上萨菲罗斯，他就无法保持冷静，总是被愤怒冲昏了头脑，甚至上午设想过要是下次遇到萨菲罗斯一定不能跳劈，下午真的看见那张脸的时候，也还是会奋不顾身地举起武器高高跃起……更何况是现在，克劳德才刚刚因自己的愚蠢而被萨菲罗斯狠狠地占了一通便宜的现在？

简而言之，克劳德快要被气炸了。

萨菲罗斯眼睁睁的看着把自己炸成了个毛球的陆行鸟举着树枝再一次朝他高高跃起蹦跶过来，他带着自认为的和善笑容按捺住串上去的欲望。

短兵相接的那一刹那克劳德就皱起了眉。他现在的身体状况实在是太糟糕了，接连几个小时不断被攻击的部位正接连不断地传来阵痛，四肢酸软、体虚无力等症状也在他身上挂上了多个减益debuff，如果对上别人，他相信自己不会落于下风，就算是对上萨菲罗斯，也仍能有一战之力。

只是……问题就是他对上的萨菲罗斯，这样程度的敌人，“有一战之力”和“裸装下本”没多大差距，不过是挣扎五分钟之后输和一见到boss就双手离开键盘的差别而已。所以五分钟后，单挑boss的克劳德再次被萨菲罗斯放倒了，不过比起之前的几次交手，他至少是被放平在床上的……似乎更糟糕了啊！

“没想到我的人偶还这么有活力，”萨菲罗斯将克劳德压在床和自己的胸膛之间，因带着笑意，胸膛微微震动起来，让被他朝下压在床上的克劳德能够轻易回忆起被他领导着震颤的频率。萨菲罗斯轻声说道：“真是太失职了，作为主人，我应该更加了解你才对。”

“呐，克劳德，帮我个忙吧，”萨菲罗斯忽然说道：“我需要更加深入地了解你的极限……”

“与我……reunion吧……”

这次萨菲罗斯所说的reunion理所当然的与之前的语境含义有所不同，尤其是克劳德被他压在身下扭头看向自己时，氤氲着汗水的脸上因为之前的激烈对抗而显出些许红晕，颜色浅淡的薄唇微张着轻轻喘息，即使不撕开他的衣服，只看从脖颈与领口的缝隙里的痕迹都能窥见他身上究竟有多少自己留下的痕迹，但那凝视着自己的双眼之中的光彩却仍旧倔强不屈，仿佛即使受到了那样的对待，他也还是半点没有屈服于自己……这样的克劳德让萨菲罗斯下身黑色的皮裤上顶起一个巨大的帐篷，而皮裤的材质太容易凸显这样的存在了，尤其是，萨菲罗斯的资本格外雄厚。

感受到自己正被一杆兵器戳着的克劳德脸立刻就黑了。

之前被那样是他太蠢，没有分清梦境和现实，难道现在自己还会给他这样的机会？就算打不过，难道他还跑不掉吗？他信了芬里尔都不信！

等等！芬里尔……芬里尔在哪儿来着？

萨菲罗斯应该不会在将他带回住处的时候带上芬里尔，所以……

……算了，大不了再去一次那个地方……把芬里尔骑回来……

克劳德没有在即将（再次前往失身之地）的悲惨情绪中沉浸多久，就被萨菲罗斯的动作打断了。因为背对的原因，他并没有看到身后压制着他的萨菲罗斯忽然腾出一只手来解开了自己的腰带，外衣被他脱下，皮带被他解开，这个恶劣的外星人拿着皮带将克劳德的双手一紧一圈圈缠住，而后将皮带的另一端系在了床头上……

“放开我！”

“萨菲罗斯！”

双手紧握成拳的克劳德双目喷火地转头怒视萨菲罗斯，只是这样转头的动作堪称妖娆，倒是让萨菲罗斯十分满意克劳德现在的姿态，他覆在克劳德的背后，脸颊和克劳德的挨得极近，就在克劳德的眼前，慢条斯理地脱掉了手上的黑色手套。白皙修长的手轻抚上克劳德精致漂亮的面孔，在左侧脸颊上摩挲停留了一会儿，然后顺着颈侧的线条慢慢往下滑去。

他的动作很慢，手指部位温热的皮肤沿着脸侧一路往下，在脖颈的血管凸起处轻轻起伏，又在锁骨的部位停顿留恋，滑到胸口的位置微微一转，似乎是画了个圈儿，在某个敏感处勾勒了一番，最终，带着萨菲罗斯体温的手指滑落到克劳德腰下上衣与工装裤相接的地方，轻轻一撩，就钻了进去。

萨菲罗斯压在克劳德身上，手指灵活地勾起他的衣摆，抚摸内里的肌肤，其上附着的热度让克劳德记忆犹新。萨菲罗斯的手像是火种，在他的身上四处燎原，那手指滑到哪一处，哪一处的温度就迅速升高，等萨菲罗斯将克劳德的身体全数摸过一遍之后，克劳德已经觉得自己快要被烧着了。但那恶劣的家伙一点儿给他降温的意思都没有，全按着自己的步骤来，萨菲罗斯按了按克劳德裤子里本该蛰伏，此时却已经昂起头来的部分，他解开了他的裤头，把手伸了进去。

“唔！”

知道不管自己怎么抗拒挣扎终究还是不会起到想要的效果，克劳德咬牙闭上了嘴，将全部精力都放在了克制自己的身体反应上。他并不想在宿敌面前露出这样的一面，奈何初次经历的身体被过度开发了，现在的克劳德正处于一个十分敏感的阶段，萨菲罗斯仅仅只是握住他，用食指在顶端蹭了蹭，就让克劳德身体微颤地僵住了，本就升高了温度的身体泛起诱人的红色，就像是成熟了的果实，引诱着干渴的旅者摘下畅飨。

“很好，克劳德，”萨菲罗斯在他耳边吐息，“再让我看看更多的你的样子吧……”

然而现在克劳德只想当自己已经死了。

催眠自己是一具尸体的克劳德并未能好好控制自己的身体部位，在萨菲罗斯手指温柔的抚慰之下，他的阴茎很快站立了起来，并且诚实地开始颤抖哭泣起来，在萨菲罗斯难得到惊悚的温柔之中，被扶持着步上高峰……克劳德的呼吸越来越沉重，本就晶亮水润的蓝眸中更加雾气蒙蒙，视线已经失去了焦距，只是愣愣的看向前方，嘴唇微张着，能轻易看到里面椒红的舌……一副已经不知今夕是何夕了的样子。

萨菲罗斯空着的手抬起了他的下巴，让他的头转了过来，与他无神的双眼对上，眼里的满意更甚，他露出笑容，放开克劳德下颌的手在他的头上揉了揉，“看，克劳德，这才是你真正的样子。”

“我的人偶……克劳德……”

如果现在的克劳德能听清并且明白他在说什么，一定会像之前许多次一样毫不留情地反驳他，可惜现在的克劳德已经沦陷欲望漩涡，被萨菲罗斯制造的欲望所掌控，如同真的成了一个人偶一般，被萨菲罗斯抱在怀里任由摆布。

不过也只是这一段时间而已。

在萨菲罗斯手指不断撸动刺激之下，下身传来的快感迅速堆积，汗水从克劳德湿润的额发间滑落，在床上打出一个个小小的水迹，较他来说过于高大的身躯牢牢地覆盖住他，来自身后的重量，莫名让克劳德有一种安心感……直到萨菲罗斯在克劳德身体紧绷着即将达到巅峰，却用拇指堵住了顶端生生阻止了他的爆发……

克劳德难耐地吐出一口气，他将脑袋抵在枕头上，没好气地开口：“……放开我。”

声音因为欲望的煎熬而有些沙哑，在萨菲罗斯耳中，少年这样的音色饱含情色，这是一种从未有过的体验，就像这样的reunion方式，也是新颖有趣而得他的意的。不过他总是口是心非的半身总是用拒绝来面对他……即使到最后自己能够得偿所愿，但这样被拒绝的经历，仍旧足够让人偶的主人不快，不是吗？

萨菲罗斯思忖着，从善如流地放开了他，却让克劳德陷入了不上不下的绝境。他甚至没有再压住他了，更加没有了下身的抚慰，反而站到了床边，抱着臂好整以暇地看着在床上煎熬却因为被他的皮带束缚住连逃脱也不能的他的人偶。

“你……”被忽然切断抚慰的克劳德咬牙，他转头看了萨菲罗斯一眼，喘了口气之后双手开始用力，想要崩开手上绑着的皮带。能把巨剑当飞镖使的克劳德自然力量不小，但能被萨菲罗斯穿在身上甚至能挡住几下攻击起到防具作用的皮带，哪里是那么容易就能崩断的？何况克劳德现在无法发挥出全部力量。

不过萨菲罗斯没有耐心等到克劳德放弃尝试，就开口说道：“不试试求助于你的主人吗？克劳德，只要你开口……我就会满足你。”

“你在……说什么玩笑话，”克劳德皱眉，精致的脸上虽然仍带着红晕，但面无表情满身抗拒的样子还是让萨菲罗斯看了个分明，“不管变成什么样，我绝不会求你！”

“哦？”

“真是倔强啊，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯说道：“这样的话，看来我的人偶还是需要好好调教调教呢。”

接下来，是一场堪称折磨的欲望饕餮盛宴。

弯曲着身体趴在床上的克劳德上半身仍好好地穿着衣物，下半身却被萨菲罗斯扯下了裤子，然后，便是比刚才更加汹涌狂猛的欲望风暴来袭。嘴唇、乳头、阴茎无一幸免，热烈、窒息、狂乱，可以说是轮番体验，在萨菲罗斯的手下，克劳德甚至没能保有理智，他如同萨菲罗斯要求的那样，对他的“主人”说出了请求。

“终于屈服了啊，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯微笑着，引导克劳德的手来到他的下半身，摸上和他紧挨在一起的硬挺，属于克劳德的那个已经被缠上了许多丝线，因为被粘稠的液体打湿，呈现出斑驳的深色，因为没有得到发泄的缘故，正可怜兮兮地挺立着。

“真可怜啊……我会好好安慰你的。”话音落下，萨菲罗斯引领着克劳德亲手解开了绑缚着阴茎的丝线，与此同时，他怒张的，尺寸长度远胜常人的硬物“噗嗤”一声，进入了被他的黏液润湿了的洞穴之中。

“唔——！”伴随着身体最薄弱的部分被解放，最深处被侵占攫取，克劳德身体猛地颤抖痉挛，解封了的肉体遵从着本能的驱使，在萨菲罗斯的怀中射了出来。毕竟之前也已经狠狠地运动过一段时间，得到过充分的扩张了，所以克劳德感受到的快感的刺激要大过被巨物撑开的疼痛感。大概是因为憋了不短时间，那几股白浊被猛地喷出来，扬起淫靡的弧度，而后落在克劳德的胸膛、腹部和大腿上，甚至有几滴沾染上了他瘦削的下颌。

“很高兴吗？终于能和主人合为一体。”一边在克劳德体内激烈律动，萨菲罗斯一边悄无声息地把手伸进克劳德的上衣内，抚弄他已经被自己玩弄吸吮得红肿不堪的胸口，舔舐他被自己留下斑斑印记的脖颈。他在克劳德被自己精液沾染的脸上一抹，把那手指送入口中，舔去了上面亮晶晶的粘稠液体，又将克劳德的头转过来面对自己，深吻住他，唇舌灵活地和克劳德的纠缠，像是要让彼此完全沾染上彼此的气息，混合纠缠，再也分割不清。

“味道怎么样？”萨菲罗斯说：“克劳德，说你很喜欢。”

“我……很喜欢……”低垂着头被顶弄得身体一阵一阵颤动的克劳德下意识地按照萨菲罗斯的要求说道。

现在的克劳德倒真像是他的人偶了，精致漂亮，虽然毫无生气，但会乖乖听从他的要求给予反应。但奇异的，对于这样顺从到毫无自我的克劳德，萨菲罗斯心底里却没有多少喜欢，也许他是太熟悉那个倔强坚韧，总喜欢和他对着干的克劳德了……似乎，那才是真正的，属于他的克劳德。

哈啊，这难道是贪婪吗？或者……色欲？

真是……

让人兴奋啊！

2.  
一般健康男性的运动时间在20分钟以内，经过训练强化了身体素质的士兵要强于普通人，身体素质远超士兵的特种兵的运动时间更是无法想象，至于位于特种兵巅峰的传说中的1st……这个具体数值恐怕只有克劳德知道了。

虽然克劳德一点也不想知道。

总之等克劳德再次睁开眼时，已经不知道过了多少天，他浑身酸软无力地在床上躺着，身体仿佛被重物来来回回碾压过好几百遍一般泛着让人牙疼的酸麻感，尤其是下半身，似乎已经失去知觉了……萨菲罗斯闲适地撑着头侧躺在身边，碧绿的泛着魔晄光彩的竖瞳直勾勾地盯着他，这让克劳德有一种诡异并且让他十分不快的熟悉感。

萨菲罗斯倒是十分愉快。

有什么比成功和自己的半身融合，并且半身的恢复能力十分出色要来得令人愉快呢？

“你怎么还在这里？”克劳德皱起眉头，撑起身体从床上坐了起来，他推开了萨菲罗斯拉住自己手臂的手，翻了个白眼拖着病体往厨房走：“我去做饭。”

克劳德觉得，现在的当务之急是先养好身体，回复体力，不然再这样继续下去他恐怕一直无法摆脱萨菲罗斯的控制……每天都在床上度过实在是，太耻了。

可惜萨菲罗斯显然不是什么温柔体贴的人设，在克劳德拖着过度劳累的身体在厨房里好不容易处理好食物端出来打算食用的时候，那一盘子的面条就被萨菲罗斯拖了过去。银发披散着的俊美男人面无表情，嘴里却在毫不留情地嫌弃他煮的面。

“就是这种东西？连在野外的时候安吉尔做的烤肉一半水准都达不到。”

既然这样你放下别吃啊，这是我的午餐！

克劳德翻了个白眼，也不想更萨菲罗斯继续争辩了，他推开椅子，打算重新去厨房找点吃的……他还饿着呢。但萨菲罗斯伸手按住了克劳德的肩膀，把他按回了椅子上，就在克劳德因疼痛而暗自龇牙咧嘴想要炸毛的时候，萨菲罗斯忽然说道：“坐下。”

然后就往厨房大步走去。

这家伙……不会是要做饭给他吃吧？

前1st做的饭……能吃吗？

答案是显而易见的，而1st也不愧是全能的1st，即使是并不贵重充裕的食材，萨菲罗斯也能做到大餐的标准。这让克劳德总算是多少开心起来了，他干脆利落地吃完了萨菲罗斯端出来的一盘子培根煎蛋外加被做得看起来像是意面的面条，开启了被萨菲罗斯投喂的日子。

萨菲罗斯每天喂养小陆行鸟也非常开心。

不过……养肥了就该吃了。

身体还没完全恢复就被再次压倒的克劳德无力捶床。这次甚至不是在床上了，而是在浴室里，他洗澡才洗了一半，萨菲罗斯就忽然推门进来了——要知道他可是好好把门锁上了的啊——接着就雷厉风行地把克劳德按在浴室花洒下面伴随着哗啦啦的水声湿淋淋地大战了一场，然后，又是连绵不断的几天的肉体纠缠……

浴室的墙上、厨房的流理台、大开着的窗口，被关拢上的门后……克劳德已经不记得自己到底和萨菲罗斯在这栋屋子里的多少地方做过了，他只知道，自己休养生息的打算，现在是完全泡汤了……

好吧，既然这样的话……就别怪他了。

“萨菲罗斯，我们谈谈。”某个清晨，克劳德这么对刚把盛满早餐的盘子放到他面前的萨菲罗斯这么说道：“你没有在这里吃过东西，我就不收你的食材费了，但是住宿费用还是需要给的。”

他伸出了手：“否则再这样下去，就没有钱买食材了。”而且说实在的，这些天用的最多的不是食材费用，而是水电费用……谁叫他们每次战斗过后都需要洗澡呢？总不能出门随便找条河清洗吧？

萨菲罗斯看着克劳德白皙微红带着脉络纹路的掌心，开始思考融合但是未经重塑理论上可以永生了的杰诺瓦是否需要进食的问题。

……至少不能让他的人偶成为第一个被饿死而结束生命的杰诺瓦。

于是萨菲罗斯出门了，他打算去神罗那边翻翻旧账，听说宝条还在神罗那边，想想他那么多实验器材，随便掏出来卖掉一两件，也能得到不少Gil的吧……还有克劳德所说的杰内西斯，是他的同伴？说不定可以去找找踪迹，然后……嗯。

而克劳德这边，在萨菲罗斯出门之后不久，他也离开了这栋屋子。虽然现在已经来不及把痕迹收拾干净，蒂法他们绝对会发现他回来过，但是也比让蒂法和萨菲罗斯对上要好……而且现在，克劳德也实在无法将自己和萨菲罗斯的关系变成了这样的事情袒露在蒂法面前，就像，他已经无法面对扎克斯，无法面对爱丽丝，和许许多多因萨菲罗斯失去生命的人。

……反正不管他在哪里，萨菲罗斯都能找到他，所以……走吧。

3.  
避开了蒂法可能会注意到的地方，克劳德再次给自己找了个落脚点，而就像他设想的那样，萨菲罗斯很快找到了离群索居的他，只是这回，在梦里经历了诸多锤炼且现实中也习惯了对方存在的克劳德已经不会轻易就被吓成惊慌失措鸟毛乱飞的样子了。他接过萨菲罗斯递来的卡，设法查了查，然后讶异道：“1wGil？”

“太少？”萨菲罗斯挑眉。

“不……萨菲罗斯，你是去抢劫了吗？”还不止抢了一个人的那种？

萨菲罗斯垂眸抚摸正宗，他嗤笑了一声，说道：“我不需要做那样的事。”

的确，他只要站在那里就是一种威慑。

克劳德不再多问，转身出门。萨菲罗斯没有跟上来，但是从某种感觉上来说，克劳德知道他仍在注视着自己，他似乎总是知道自己身处何方，知道自己经历了什么，是什么感想，他……似乎是最了解他的人了。

克劳德长长的睫毛垂下，掩住了眼中纷繁飞过的思绪。

克劳德在这里重启了自己的送快递事业，并且将意图和他同居的萨菲罗斯视作帮佣，并且还是会倒贴Gil的那种。至于报酬……虽然要拒绝萨菲罗斯不太容易，就算是以“身体还未恢复需要好好修养”这样的理由也还是没成功几次，但克劳德仍旧每天都在为此而努力着。

不管怎么说，一定要找到机会才行。

萨菲罗斯似乎也在这样和平的日常生活中找到了些不同的滋味。虽然在克劳德的眼中他一如既往的邪肆恶劣，但他更不能否认，萨菲罗斯与他之间，真的完全不一样了……  
“回来了啊，克劳德。”

“……”

“我的人偶，不想和你的主人聊聊天吗？”

“……”

好吧，在某一点上，萨菲罗斯还是和从前一样的。

并不介意克劳德的沉默寡言，萨菲罗斯笔挺地站在窗边，他注视着克劳德的眼睛似乎总含着笑意，而经过这么多天的相处，克劳德也明白其实这笑意之中并不含讥讽嘲弄的意味，于是他更加心平气和，甚至开口随意地问了一句：

“萨菲罗斯，你是怎么从生命之流里回来的？”

“嗯？”

萨菲罗斯当然不会存在没有听清的状况，所以克劳德并没有再重复，而是认真注视着他的眼睛，等着他回答。

“你不必关心这个，”萨菲罗斯沉默了一阵，忽然说道：“克劳德，你不会有回归生命之流的那一天，你只需要呆在我身边，注视着我就好。”

这与克劳德一直以来对萨菲罗斯的认知似乎有些出入，在尼布尔海姆事件发生后，在他的一切全部在烈焰之中被吞没之后，克劳德就将萨菲罗斯当成了必须要杀死的敌人，即使萨菲罗斯会从生命之流中回归，会再次复活，他也会将他杀死，将他送回永寂之中。他以为萨菲罗斯也是想要杀死他的，才会不顾一切地与他对抗，也从这样的对抗中找到自己存在的意义……只是就像萨菲罗斯所说的，他什么都保护不了，他连自己都无法保护。

但是……现在……难道萨菲罗斯当时的意思是……他要保护自己？

不，应该是他想错了。

克劳德把脑中惊吓到自己的想法甩开，决定开始最后一次尝试。

经过之前许多次的经验积累，克劳德已经针对萨菲罗斯制定了一个计划，希望这次行动能够达到最终目的……不过，必须先把话题往那个方向上引才行。克劳德理了理思绪，努力让其实很不善言辞的自己开口：“……不要学将军说话，你已经不是从前的萨菲罗斯了。”

“你也不是从前的新兵菜鸟了，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯笑得愉悦：“你是我的半身，你的血液里流淌着我的思念……你已是，我的人偶。”

啊，我还要再重申一遍“我不是你的人偶”这样的话吗？克劳德有些无力地想。

但是这么说的话……不行。

他咽下了即将出口的话，低垂下头，额前金黄的发丝轻轻散散地垂落下来，让这个历经沧桑的战士显现出一种雏鸟绒羽一般的脆弱温柔来：“真残忍啊……”

“我小的时候，萨菲罗斯曾是我的英雄，你却让我更清楚地了解……我的英雄早就已经不在了……”

“小时候期盼着可以见到敬仰爱慕着的将军，和将军说说话的愿望，完全破灭了啊……”

尽管多少察觉到了不对，但萨菲罗斯还是被这样示弱的克劳德击中了。他沉默了片刻，忽然说道：“你可以尝试，克劳德。”

“现在的我舍弃了所有毫无意义的记忆，除了与你的回忆，克劳德，你是我存在的核心，你可以试试将我塑造成为你记忆里的那个萨菲罗斯。”

克劳德怔住了。

萨菲罗斯……竟然……

他不知道自己该作何反应，但心底里喷涌出来的喜悦无可否认，那庞大的情感将他的头脑冲击得一片空白，以至于无法再做出别的反应。克劳德当然是渴望再次见到记忆里的萨菲罗斯将军的，也对自己被如此重视而感到惊喜，但是心底里也陡生出一种心疼与惶恐。

心疼萨菲罗斯将军的过去恐怕并没有什么美好的记忆，否则他也不会把那些称作“无意义的记忆”进而全部丢弃，连他们之间的相处——现在克劳德想想，他们之间的相处其实全是剑拔弩张，半点称不上惬意的——也能被他如此珍视。

以及惶恐自己……这样的自己，真的能够负担得起这么深刻沉重的感情吗？

克劳德忽然感觉到一股颤栗从背后升起。

萨菲罗斯没有其他的记忆，他唯一保有的记忆就是自己，而且从这些天的相处来看，对方并没有做出要再次毁灭世界这样的事情的打算，只是和自己一起生活而已……这样的萨菲罗斯，他真的要将他送回生命之流吗？

克劳德的心有些颤抖了。

只是萨菲罗斯没有等他做出其他反应，就上前揽住了克劳德。相比萨菲罗斯的高大伟岸，克劳德几乎能称得上是娇小可爱了，他揽住他，像是一条蟒蛇缠住了一只幼小的陆行鸟，它将它的猎物层层围拢，紧紧缠住，丝毫不给它能够逃离自己的缝隙。萨菲罗斯安抚似的揉了揉克劳德陆行鸟毛似的头发，说道：“不过在这之前，我的克劳德，你得给我一些甜头……”

沉默的克劳德温顺地接受了萨菲罗斯抬起他的下颌印下来的这个吻。

他已经有些不想进行之前的计划了，也暂时不想与萨菲罗斯对抗，即使他知道，其实他们之间横亘着的天堑仍未消失……但就在这一刻，他不想去想起那些，就在这一刻，就只有这一刻，只有这个让他真切感受到被需要和承认的萨菲罗斯就好。

所以这一回，萨菲罗斯感受到了克劳德前所未有的热情。他吻他的时候，他温顺地张开了唇邀请他进入其中与他共舞；他抚摸他的时候，他会给予最真实的轻颤呻吟；他脱掉他身上的衣物的时候，他无比配合，甚至同样伸手，为他宽衣解带……赤裸的萨菲罗斯与同样赤裸的克劳德拥吻着倒在床上，银色的长发将两人紧紧包围，黄金的发丝在昏黄的灯光下闪耀着温暖的柔光，一切都那么让人沉醉。

感受着来自萨菲罗斯的抚触揉捏，克劳德的体温迅速升高，很快进入了状态。现在的他不是面对着宿敌需要拯救世界的英雄，而是用敬仰的目光仰望着自己英雄的少年……少年大胆地伸手，尝试着抚慰他的英雄，他在他的身上摸索，仿照他对自己那样抚摸、啃咬，在萨菲罗斯赤裸的脖颈、胸膛、手臂、下腹处留下印记。

萨菲罗斯深吸了口气，眼中碧绿的颜色因欲望的升腾而更深了一度，他勾着唇角，与克劳德耳鬓厮磨间说道：“这样的你真是让我沉醉啊，克劳德。”

如果……真的还能看到萨菲罗斯将军的话……

如果能回到过去的话……

不，什么也没有。

克劳德呼吸浑浊，也感觉到了萨菲罗斯呼在他锁骨处同样沉重的吐息，他轻轻推了推萨菲罗斯的肩膀，身体往下弯曲……

窗外夜色正浓，月明星稀，光线其实称不上很好，但以特种兵的视力还是能做到夜间视物这一点的，所以克劳德曲着身体，抬起脑袋，张开唇将他已经硬烫到一定程度了的下身含进了嘴里……

“克劳德……”

你最好什么都别说。

克劳德在心里想，手上仍旧认真地撸着萨菲罗斯的肉棒，又张开嘴，伸出粉嫩的舌头，在冠状沟的地方舔上一圈，而后像是吮吸吸管一般在顶端的小洞上吸吮舔舐。萨菲罗斯不知道自己小时候有没有吃过棒棒糖一类的糖果，但他觉得，克劳德现在的样子就像是把他的阴茎当成了什么美味可口的东西在品尝。

但这样的克劳德……也非常美味可口啊……

被勾起情欲的萨菲罗斯挺动腰身，让自己的肉棒在克劳德的口腔中抽插移动，那属于克劳德的温度和摩擦带起的快感足以让男人疯狂，而到后来，萨菲罗斯几乎忘了克劳德的感受，忘情地在他的喉咙里抽插，最终将累积了一阵儿的精液全射进了他的胃里，也不是不能理解的事了吧？

克劳德捂着喉咙蜷在萨菲罗斯身下咳嗽着，他下意识的把萨菲罗斯射进去的东西全吞进去了——当然，他也没法儿不吞下去——但萨菲罗斯一把捞起了他，像是要硬生生把他填进自己的血肉里一样，大力将他嵌在了怀里。

“萨菲罗斯……”克劳德伸手按住萨菲罗斯的后背。

“克劳德，你真是……越来越会让我开心了……”

激烈的吻再次回荡在纠缠的唇舌间，却不仅仅是唇舌纠缠，萨菲罗斯宽大的手带着炽热的温度顺着克劳德的皮肤往下滑，轻巧尝试，很快就从一根手指发展到三根手指。他的手指在克劳德已经被他操过多次的小穴之中抽插，在其中抚摸探索着内壁的每一寸敏感之处，让克劳德的身体被激起一阵阵的战栗，最终，萨菲罗斯抽出手指，换上自己蓄势待发的肉棒，在克劳德配合的抬腰张腿下，粗大膨胀得像是怪物一样的肉棍一寸寸地破开穴肉，一点一点地进驻克劳德的身体深处。

“唔……呼……”

其实直到现在，克劳德仍旧有些不太适应这样的行为，毕竟男性的这个地方并不是用来实践这样的用途的。只是现在，心理上被攻略了的他似乎更加容易从这样的交媾之中品尝出趣味快意来。

克劳德分开的双腿缠到了萨菲罗斯的腰上，交拢用力，似在催促……萨菲罗斯猛地往深处进发，最后一点茎身也没入那被撑得不见一丝皱褶的穴口内，他们完全结合了。

原始的律动从原始开始，似是永无止境，侵略、交锋、攫取、混乱纠缠……这场性爱更仿佛是一场战争，在双方都是男性的时候更是如此，即使现在的克劳德全心全意想让自己心目中的英雄高兴，但是更多的……他还是有些欠缺。

克劳德被萨菲罗斯紧紧拥抱着亲吻进犯，上面和下面一同被侵犯，即使是对被狠狠调教过一回的他来说，还是有些太过了，但不管是他还是萨菲罗斯，都沉浸在这样的亲密里，仿佛再也不愿分开。

这场交欢不知持续了多久，最后的巅峰时刻即将到来，萨菲罗斯将克劳德的双腿放在自己肩上，将他压成一个“V”字，身体与他的紧紧相贴，狠狠冲撞，就像要把全部的自己都挤进克劳德的身体里一样。只需要一低头，克劳德就能从自己原本平坦的小腹上看到萨菲罗斯狰狞巨大的肉茎在他的身体里穿梭顶弄的样子，再伴随着耳边延绵不绝的粘腻的水声，肉体互相拍打的噼啪声，更是淫乱得叫他恨不得捂住耳朵。

就算……就算这一回是自己愿意，但是、但是也太过了啊！

眼前仿佛有白光闪过，萨菲罗斯便将自己的全部全数送进了克劳德的身体里。他喘息了一阵，又低笑起来，与克劳德紧紧相贴着的胸膛起伏震荡：“我们还有很多时间，克劳德。”

然后又是如同春雨一般连绵不断，总是几天几天持续着的缠绵。

后来好不容易得到了空隙，克劳德前去之前停放芬里尔的地方取车，却又被萨菲罗斯按在他们第一次做爱的地方又来了一场的时候，憋了一口气的克劳德终于爆发了，他趁着萨菲罗斯在自己体内she米青的当儿，召唤六式一刀捅进了萨菲罗斯的胸膛。

“你还是回生命之流吧！”

小剧场：  
克劳德：等等！既然你是按照我的记忆重塑的，那么这个身高是不是可以减少10cm？  
萨菲罗斯：（微笑）


End file.
